El testamento
by TEMPERANCE B
Summary: Cumplirias la ultima voluntad de un ser amado
1. Chapter 1

Salió del restaurante a despejarse un rato, adentro todo era risa y felicidad, él se sentía bien por sus amigos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pero tenía que salir de ahí, se encontraba rodeado de gente pero aún así se sentía solo.

Hacía varios años que no estaba en casa, pero ese nuevo compromiso lo había hecho volver, no sin antes llevarse la sorpresa y los reproches de su familia por no visitarlos tan seguido; ellos lo entendían pero no dejaban de extrañarlo, sobretodo su madre que durante mucho tiempo solo lo tuvo a él debido a los largos viajes de su padre, por eso no dejó de agradecerle a Dios la llegada de su hermano justo en el mejor momento aunque ahora su madre amenazara con no dejarlo salir a ninguna parte.

Y no es que no quisiera estar con ellos, porque también los extrañaba, tanto como extrañaba a sus amigos del Nankatsu, pero es que ser un profesional requería de todo su tiempo, ya en Brasil había tenido que dejar de lado la vida personal, pero el jugar en Europa era mucho más demandante que el militar en la liga brasileña. Las calles de la ciudad ahora le parecían tan diferentes pero le gustaba, todo estaba tan tranquilo era una noche hermosa iluminada por la luna y por todos era sabido que no había luna más hermosa que la de octubre. Caminaba sin rumbo, a donde sus pies lo llevaran no importaba seguramente nadie notaría su ausencia.

Ella estaba distraída, la noche solo aumentaba su melancolía y los recuerdos de lo acontecido en los últimos días. No supo cómo llegó a ese parque, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto alguna vez, pero la calma que había la invitaba a sentarse a reflexionar. Se sentó justo frente a una hermosa fuente, el sonido del agua y las luces que la iluminaban le infundían paz.

Lo extrañaba, aunque era parte de la vida y sabía que ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor, no dejaba de echarlo de menos, no había nada que aminorara le hecho de que ya no estaba a su lado. Cada que trataba de calmarse a traición le llegaban los recuerdos que volvían a inundar de lagrimas sus ojos, y es que, ¿cómo decirle adiós a alguien que se ama tanto?

Por otra parte no dejaba de sorprenderse por la extraña petición que le hizo, aunque lo amaba demasiado, él no tenía ningún derecho de decidir sobre ese aspecto de su vida. Y se llenaba de rabia, esa intromisión a su privacidad era inaceptable y no iba a permitirlo aunque sus padres se molestaran, aunque no cumpliera los deseos de él.

El joven alto, apuesto, de cabello negro tenia rato observándola, sin darse cuenta sus pasos la había guiado hasta ella, era cosa del destino; desde el momento que la vio supo que algo le preocupaba, pues nunca la había visto tan perdida en sus pensamientos, tanto como para no darse cuenta que él ahí, ¿que la había llevado hasta ese lugar? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste? ¿Tan sola?

No debería estar sola, alguien debería cuidarla, protegerla, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de todos, lo había estado desde niña cuando los acompañaba a todos sus partidos, entrenamientos, cada vez que la necesitó siempre estuvo a su lado incluso en la distancia. Y ahora era el momento de que le devolviera el favor aunque ella no quisiera.

Tan distraída se encontraba que no se dio cuenta como él se iba acercando, lentamente pero decidido, hasta que sus expresivos ojos se fijaron en ella causando su sorpresa pero no su rechazo, más bien era un alivio y hasta cierta alegría por verlo después de todo ese tiempo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Lagrimas se formaron en sus hermosos ojos avellana, con un leve movimiento de cabeza le contesto puesto que el nudo en la garganta le imposibilitaba hablar.

Se sentó a su lado tratando de brindarle el consuelo que necesitaba pero sin sobrepasar ningún límite pues no quería asustarla, claro que esa decisión se salió de sus manos cuando ella inclinó su cabeza contra su hombro, sus sollozos se ahogaron entre el ruido de la ciudad.

Tiernamente la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos haciendo que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera y dándole toda la confianza para descargar el peso de su alma.

_AN decidí editar las dos primeras historias para facilitar su lectura además de corregir algunos errores que tenían, supongo que siguen teniendo errores pero espero mejorar en mi redacción._


	2. Chapter 2

Estuvieron sentados, por algunos minutos ella no hizo mas que sollozar, el le susurraba palabras para confortarla aunque temeroso pues no tenia ni idea de que ocasionó su desazón; pasaba sus manos por los brazos y su espalda, tratando de brindar un poco de calor a su cuerpo siendo sorprendido por nuevas sensaciones que le eran desconocidas hasta ahora.

Cuando notó que su llanto cesaba al igual que los temblores de su cuerpo se atrevió a preguntarle "¿te gustaría hablar?"

"Realmente no", contuvo su respiración, no quería parecer grosera, después de todo él se interesaba por ella, "se que hablar ayuda necesito encontrar la forma de seguir adelante, pero es una historia bastante larga" se animó un poco "¿Tendrás algunas horas libres?"

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, a la luz de la luna lo hacia lucir encantador "¿Para ti? Todo el tiempo del mundo"

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su respuesta, que poder tenia ese hombre sobre sus sentimientos que aunque su mundo estaba de cabeza con su simple aparición la hacia olvidarse de todo, hasta de respirar; pero lo mas importante es que ahora que ella necesitaba de un apoyo, de un consuelo, él había aparecido de la nada.

Levantó su cara y lo vio fijamente a los ojos "seria mejor hablar en privado, ¿alguna sugerencia?"

"Mi casa", ella se alteró un poco, pero después recapacitó, era Tsubasa Ozora, él no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que el futbol, en todo caso era él quien debía preocuparse por las intenciones de ella

"Mis padres se encuentran fuera de la ciudad, se llevaron al pequeño Daichi y no regresaran hasta dentro de un par de días así que ahí nadie nos molestara"

Ella aceptó, él ofreció su brazo galantemente como soporte y así, después de tanto desearlo y cuando menos lo pensaba juntos caminaron a través de las calles de Shizuoka.

_= FLASH BACK=_

_Cinco años atrás_

_Había peleado con Kanda por su amor, solo con esa llamada de atención fue que supo lo que realmente significaba ella en su vida, por eso le demostró cuan importante era ella pero lo hizo demasiado tarde, desperdició mucho tiempo en miedos y en cosas sin importancia y ahora tenia que marcharse para cumplir con su sueño, pero no le dijo que debía lograrlo no solo por él sino por ella, todo era por ella para asegurarse un futuro juntos, un futuro donde nada los separaría._

_Pero ya lo dice el viejo proverbio: Si quieres hacer reír a Dios, cuéntale tus planes y el destino les tenía preparado otro camino, los arduos entrenamientos, la diferencia de horarios, la escuela, todo se interponía en su comunicación; lo que en un principio eran cartas de casi diarias, se fueron espaciando a una vez por semana, una llamada al mes, hasta casi permanecer incomunicados._

_Sanae se había mudado a Tokio para estudiar la carrera de medicina, una carrera muy demandante pues en las mañanas asistía a la universidad y por las tardes debía cumplir con sus prácticas en el hospital de la ciudad y en algunas ocasiones debía recorrer las provincias del país en las campañas de salud, siempre terminaba su día cansada, pero nunca lo demasiado como para no pensar en él._

_Mientras que él tuvo que sortear muchos obstáculos, competir contra una gran cantidad de jóvenes brasileños que también deseaban ingresar al equipo del Sao Paulo, entrenaba prácticamente todo el día además en sus ratos libres tenia practicas privadas con Roberto sin contar sus clases privadas ya que ese había sido uno de los acuerdos a los que había llegado con sus padres para poder viajar a Brasil, el seguir estudiando._

_Después de ganar el mundial juvenil las ofertas de equipos europeos le llovieron, recorrió todo el continente en busca de su nuevo equipo, el que fuera perfecto para continuar su desarrollo como profesional, sus pies decidieron que sería en Barcelona, su actual equipo. Claro que ahí también tuvo que sortear muchos obstáculos para llegar al primer equipo y pelear su lugar frente a grandes figuras ya consagradas del balompié, pero cada que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, cada que su cuerpo se negaba a continuar pensaba en ella y como acto de magia la maquina de sueños comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo._

_Sin embargo un día le llegaron noticias de Japón, al parecer Sanae salía con un compañero de la facultad, cayó en la cuenta de cuan abandonada la había tenido, se encerró en su mundo, tanto fue su esfuerzo en concentrarse por ser el mejor por ella, que ahora que lo había conseguido ya no la tenia para compartirlo_

_Si bien, se rumoraba que no era nada serio y aunque él en el fondo tenía la esperanza de no haberla perdido, sí le dolía saber que ella estaba con alguien más._

_=FIN DE FLASH BACK=_

La hizo sentarse en la sala mientras el preparaba un poco de té, eran los primeros fríos en el país pero su cuerpo que se había acostumbrado al calor de la playa de Barcelona lo estaba resintiendo. Le ofreció una taza de te junto algunas galletas, consiente de su incapacidad para relacionarse con las mujeres y sobre todo con esta que tantos desvelos le causaba, se sentó a su lado y como ella no mostraba señales de querer conversar se armó de valor y fue él quien inició la plática

"¿Tienes algún problema?"

Ella asintió pero no dijo nada mas, al parecer iba a ser difícil que ella hablara, sus nervios aumentaron junto con las ganas de salir corriendo, pero si ella fue capaz de ayudarlo tanto, era su obligación devolverle el favor.

"¿La universidad?"

Negó con la cabeza

"¿Tu familia?" preguntó mas preocupado

"Algo así" se limito a contestar mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su taza

Queriendo evitar el tema pero aun así curioso por el mismo soltó a quemarropa"¿Tu novio?"

El miedo se dibujó en su cara, su respiración se volvió difícil cuando notó el anillo que Sanae llevaba en su mano, como pudo pasar ese detalle desapercibido, quizás su familia no aceptaba el compromiso de ella y por eso estaba así, un dolor se clavó en su pecho, pero aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos si ella era feliz con ese hombre, él la ayudaría en todo para lograrlo.

"Es todo Tsubasa", respondió por fin, "todo se ha complicado en los últimos días, han sido tantas cosas las que han pasado, ah si tan solo pudiera volver el tiempo y dejar todo como antes"

"¿Cómo antes de que? dime, tal vez pueda ayudarte"

"Es que, Yo… no se por donde empezar, tu sabes ¿cómo decir adiós sin herir?"

Negó con la cabeza, "creo que al momento de despedirte siempre alguien resulta herido, si no fuera así, es que no se amaban lo suficiente"

Ella asintió

Él sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando, él mismo lo había vivido hace 5 años cuando tuvieron que separarse, por eso lo había hecho por teléfono, para no verla a la cara, pero terca como ella era se presentó en la parada de autobús, así tan linda como siempre, removiendo sus adentros y haciéndole muy dura la despedida.

"¿Por que no empiezas por contarme sobre el anillo que llevas puesto?" el creyó que quizás eso no era la mejor pregunta, pero si la que mas le interesaba.

"Todo comenzó hace dos semanas"

_=FLASHBACK=_

_Sanae colgó el teléfono, estaba pasmada miraba al cielo buscando una respuesta, y queriendo contener las lagrimas, eso era tan inesperado; pero debía moverse, había muchas cosas que arreglar._

_Preparó sus maletas y fue a hablar con el director de la facultad, iba a necesitar varios días fuera así que quería su permiso para reponer luego las clases. Después de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, salía la persona con quien el director tenia una reunión y quedaba libre para atenderla, pero de pronto, al entrar a la oficina una foto llamó su atención era su gran amigo, su primer y único amor Tsubasa, abrazado de una chica, él serio y despistado como siempre, ella se veía feliz, radiante… entonces el director interrumpió sus pensamientos, le dijo que se trataba de su hija, había conocido a Tsubasa en Europa cuando estuvo un semestre de intercambio en Barcelona; lo que comenzó como un semestre se alargó un par de años y ahora que había hablado con ella por la mañana le contó que se iba a casar._

"_Ahora entiendo porque se negaba a regresar de Europa, no era la comida ni la escuela como tanto lo juraba, ¡eran los chicos!" expresó a la alumna con emoción._

"_Pero dígame Nakazawa, en que puedo servirle"_

_No tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo, le informo sobre los motivos de su partida y salió de inmediato, tenia que llegar a Shizuoka lo antes posible._

_=FIN FLASHBACK=_

Viernes casa de Hayate Nakazawa

_Se encontraba recostada en su cama, en esa recamara que había usado durante gran parte de su infancia, sobre todo en sus vacaciones, siempre las pasaba al lado de su abuelo, el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, varias veces la habían remodelado juntos, siempre al gusto de la que el llamaba su niña, no había cosa que él le negara, solo tenia que pedirlo para que su deseo se convirtiera en realidad._

_Se recostó, pero estaba inquieta, daba vueltas por la cama, no podía dormir esa habitación estaba llena de recuerdos además de que todo lo acontecido la seguía atormentando era como si el universo se hubiera puesto en su contra para volver a abrir viejas heridas_

_De pronto su celular era Kenji, con las prisas se le había olvidado avisarle. _

_Kenji se había molestado porque no lo tomó en cuenta en algo tan delicado, pero lo que menos quería en ese momento eran más problemas así que sin mayores explicaciones le colgó y se dejó caer sobre el colchón._

_Lagrimas empezaron a brotar, quería detenerlas pero no podía, sentía mucho la muerte de su abuelo, siempre habían sido muy unidos compartían sus gustos en música, literatura, había decidido estudiar medicina para ser como él y lo mas importante compartían su pasión por el futbol. Pero no era la muerte de su abuelo lo que mas le dolía sino el saber que su gran amor iba a casarse no habría mas entrenamientos, ni llamadas a media noche porque el siempre olvidaba la diferencia de horarios, no habría mas Sanae y Tsubasa._

_Ya no podrían ser amigos, ninguna esposa desearía que su marido fuera amigo de un antiguo amor y no la culparía por eso, ella misma lo haría de encontrarse en sus zapatos, quizás eso era lo que necesitaba saber que no existía ninguna posibilidad de estar juntos para poder seguir adelante después de todo ya antes había vivido sin Tsubasa Ozora._


	3. Chapter 3

Martes

"¡No quiero hacer eso mamá!"

"Pero ese era su deseo, él siempre quiso lo mejor para ti, es la forma que vio para asegurar tu futuro"

"Pero no debió intervenir, esa decisión solo me corresponde a mi, yo se cuando y con quien hacerlo"

"Piensa en ello como un regalo de tu abuelo, él ultimo deseo de la persona que tanto amaste"

Fue entonces que noto que no solo en sus ojos había lagrimas sino también en los de sus padres, claro que eran por motivos diferentes, ellos lloraban por un ser querido, ella por los sentimientos que la noticia le causaba, aquellos que había enterrado en lo profundo de su ser cuando su gran amor se había marchado. Ya no había esperanzas de que estuvieran juntos, pero si con esa decisión podía hacer feliz a sus padres, que mas daba que ella no quisiera hacerlo.

"Esta bien", se rindió, "¿a que hora debo estar ahí?"

El rostro de sus padres cambió radicalmente, no les preocupó que ella hubiera cambiado de parecer tan pronto, "11 am lleva tu acta de nacimiento, licencia de conducir, pasaporte, todos los documentos importantes que tengas, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás lo mas pronto posible".

"Gracias cariño", la abrazó su padre, "se que no estas de acuerdo aun pero ya veras que todo es por tu bien" dijo mas que convencido Daisuke Nakazawa

Sanae tenía que volver a Tokio, necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos antes de volver a casa de su abuelo, tuvo que lidiar con la insistencia de su madre para que ya no volviera a la universidad pues ella pensaba que ahora no tenía ninguna necesidad pero ella quería seguir porque amaba la carrera, y era como un homenaje a su abuelo. Regresar a vivir a Shizuoka era una difícil decisión.

"Puede sonar egoísta de mi parte hija pero me encantaría que vivieras cerca de nosotros, así podríamos verte mas seguido y también a nuestros futuros nietos" expresó entusiasmado el señor Nakazawa

"¡Papá!" dijo alarmada y al mismo tiempo roja de vergüenza "¿no te parece demasiado precipitado pensar en eso?"

"Bueno cariño, no me culpes, un padre siempre anhela eso"

"Eres un mentiroso, los padres que conozco lo que menos quieren es ver a sus hijas como mujeres grandes y sexualmente activas"

"¡Jesús!" dijo alarmado "¿quien hablo de ser sexualmente activo?"

"Entonces como quieres tener nietos si no quieres que tenga sexo"

"Es que lo haces escuchar tan… tan… tan feo"

Ella lo miró comprensiva, "No te preocupes papá, cuando llegue el momento, mis hijos y yo estaremos mas que felices de tenerlos a ustedes" susurro antes de abrazarlos.

Jueves Departamento de Sanae en Tokio

Estaba desempacando cuando tocaron a la puerta, era Ryo su gran amigo de la infancia, tenia varios días en la ciudad ya que la selección Japonesa se encontraba concentrada ahí así que decidió ir a visitar a su "hermanita" como el solía llamarla.

Había estado tan metida en sus problemas que no se había enterado que comenzarían las eliminatorias para el mundial, ni las consecuencias que eso traería a su vida, tarde o temprano vería a Tsubasa Ozora frente a frente y no estaba segura de que podría pasar.

"¡Hermanita! cuanto tiempo sin verte", le dio un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aire "se que has estado ocupada pero ¿tanto como para no llamarme?" dijo tratando de sonar indignado aunque su rostro mostraba que estaba jugando con ella.

"Lo siento tanto Ryo", le devolvió el abrazo, "tienes razón en estar molesto conmigo pero ahora mi vida es muy complicada"

"Lo se Sanae, no te preocupes, pero ahora que estaremos concentrados aquí te prometo que te voy a visitar mas seguido, y de seguro tu también lo harás, ¿ya sabes quien volvió para jugar el campeonato mundial?" comentó con su sonrisa pícara dándole un codazo al costado de su amiga que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Las cosas ya no son como antes, hace mucho tiempo que Tsubasa y yo no hablamos, creo que ya ni siquiera somos amigos pero tu eres bienvenido a visitarme cuando quieras lo que dudo mucho es que yo vaya a apoyarte a tus entrenamientos como antes, ya sabes como es la vida de un doctor, pero eso si, ¡no te libraras de mi en los partidos! Aunque tenga que robarme la ambulancia para llegar a tiempo, pero estaré en primera fila para verte jugar"

"No lo dudo Sanae", hizo una pausa para sonar mas serio, "por cierto acabo de enterarme lo que paso con tu abuelo, se que lo querías mucho pero ahora el te cuida desde donde quiera que esté y tu tienes todas los maravillosos recuerdos de lo que compartieron y se que él estaría muy orgulloso de la mujer en que te has convertido".

"Gracias por tus palabras amigo, ha sido muy difícil para mi especialmente con la sorpresa que dejo para mi en su testamento y voy a necesitar bastante tiempo para ajustarme a las implicaciones que me traerá".

"¿Te gustaría explicarte mejor?"

"Tendrás que esperar un poco, pero créeme que serás de los primeros en enterarte"

"Ok, como gustes, pero cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo sabes que los muchachos y yo haríamos cualquier cosa por ti"

Estuvieron hablando toda la tarde, poniéndose al corriente sobre sus vidas, Ryo presumiendo su relación con Yukari y al mismo tiempo tratando de averiguar mas de la vida privada de su amiga, pero Sanae no quiso profundizar en el tema de Kenji.


	4. Chapter 4

Viernes. Facultad de Medicina Universidad de Tokio

Sanae se presentó en la universidad, tenia que ponerse al corriente antes de volver a ausentarse para terminar de una vez por todas con el testamento de su abuelo. Al entrar en la oficina del director la vio, era la misma chica de la foto, la que tenía abrazado a su Tsubasa por un momento se volvió a sentir como la niña cavernícola que odiaba a cuanta persona se le acercara a su capitán _¿mi Tsubasa? ¿Pero cuando ha sido mío?_ pensó Sanae con tristeza.

"Hola Sanae, gusto en verte de nuevo", extendió su mano para saludarla "espero que todo se haya solucionado bien, te presento a mi hija Etsuko" dijo el señor Tanaka

Un golpe de agua fría cayó sobre su cuerpo, o al menos eso sentía, una cosa era ver a su _rival _en una fotografía y otra muy distinta estar cara a cara con la mujer que si había conseguido lo que ella no pudo durante tanto tiempo.

"Gusto en conocerte Etsuko y felicidades por tu próximo enlace", trató de ser sincera, "tu padre me comento que pronto contraerás nupcias"

"Ay gracias, que amable de tu parte" era muy efusiva y hasta un abrazo le dio "ha sido todo muy rápido pero cuando sabes que es el amor de tu vida no existen dudas de ninguna especie, esta noche tenemos una fiesta de compromiso y me gustaría que nos acompañaras todo el equipo de Barcelona acudirá también, añadió Etsuko"

"Eres muy amable Etsuko, pero no puedo asistir, deseo que todo salga muy bien y que compartas con los tuyos tu felicidad".

"Si cambias de opinión aquí tienes los datos del restaurante donde cenaremos, ¿eres soltera?"

"Si, porque"

"Es que, sabes, mi prometido tiene un amigo, un gran muchacho, pero es muy tímido, cabeza hueca, un tonto, claro que de esos tontos que son adorables, quizás te gustaría salir con él"

"Ah, gracias, quizás en otro momento"

"No te preocupes, espero que cambies de opinión, ha sido un placer conocerte, los dejo porque aun quedan muchas cosas por arreglar" se despidió de ellos, tan alegre que parecía que flotaba en el aire.

Impávida permanecía de pie, mientras el director mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro al ver como se alejaba su hija.

"Yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese enlace, vamos ni siquiera conocía en persona al tipo" dijo despertando a la joven "pero en cuanto se presentó en mi casa, con sus padres, me di cuenta de que es un gran muchacho digno de mi hija"

Ella solo asintió, claro que Tsubasa era un gran partido, el problema era si ella era lo suficientemente buena para él.

Sanae le comento al director lo sucedido con su abuelo y los pendientes que había dejado, así que le pidió permiso para ausentarse nuevamente la siguiente semana. El señor Tanaka aceptó incluso hablo con los profesores para que le enviaran los temas que vieran en clase por e-mail para que no se atrasara tanto, ellos no tuvieron ningún inconveniente pues sabían lo buena alumna que era.

Pasó el resto del día tratando de ponerse al día en sus clases y al corriente con sus tareas antes de volverse a ausentar, pero cada vez le resultaba mas difícil concentrarse, siempre tenia presente a Tsubasa seguro que él estaba preparándose para presentar a su prometida ante todos y no siquiera había tenido la gentileza de avisarle que estaba en el país, ¡por Dios santo! se suponía que era su amiga y no le había avisado que se iba a casar¡, ¿y si eso era lo mejor?, estar ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Pasaron las horas entre sus apuntes de Patología y sus pensamientos sobre Tsubasa. _La infección de tuberculosis se transmite por vía placentaria, por inoculación, por ingestión y por inhalación... Ay pero porque tenia que ser tan bonita, porque no una mujer fea y gorda para que se aburriera de ella, deja de soñar Sanae, vuelve en ti… la infección por vía placentaria corresponde a una tuberculosis congénita de diseminación principalmente hematógena... Ni siquiera tiene algo que le pueda criticar¡_ arrojó sus libros y tapó su rostro con la almohada, _no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar, si el es feliz yo debo serlo_ rezaba una y otra vez.

Debía que apresurarse pues aunque tenía el resto de la semana para ponerse al corriente aun le quedaban muchas materias por estudiar y a ese paso, no iba a terminar ni siquiera una.

La semana pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, o seria que no quería enfrentarse a la decisión de su abuelo, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, empacando para volver a casa, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que la aguardaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsubasa había llegado a Japón, después de tanto tiempo se encontraba de nuevo en su país; quería ver a su familia, sus amigos pero sobre todo a Sanae, no perdía la esperanza de que ella aun sintiera algo por él, tenía que averiguarlo, de ser así lucharía por ella, nada ni nadie podría separarlos, ni siquiera el futbol.

Antes de viajar a Shizuoka debía cumplir con un compromiso en Tokio, sus amigos Etsuko y Fernando iban a casarse, esa noche tenían una cena donde anunciarían su futuro matrimonio; Fernando había sido su amigo desde el momento en que ingresó al Barcelona, lo apoyó cuando el entrenador lo envió al segundo equipo. A Etsuko la conoció cuando ella hacía sus prácticas de medicina en el hospital de Barcelona, a él y a Fernando les encantaba ir a un restaurante de comida mexicana, cada que podían se daban sus escapadas para probar los deliciosos platillos que preparaba la señora Mary, pero esa vez Fernando quiso probar las famosas Tortas Ahogadas de Guadalajara, pero no conforme con la salsa que tenia la torta le agrego una de chile habanero, no quiso escuchar la advertencia de doña Mary y terminó llevándolo al hospital con una fuerte gastritis. Fue entonces que Fernando la vio, nunca en su vida había imaginado que existiera una mujer como ella, desde entonces se volvieron inseparables.

Se reunieron todos en el restaurante indicado, Tsubasa estaba muy nervioso, Fernando lo había elegido como su padrino y ahora tenia que decir un discurso y no tenia le menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

"Su atención por favor", tocó su copa con un cubierto para llamar a todos "creo que Fernando me eligió como su padrino porque sabe lo cómodo que me siento hablando en público"

Los presentes comenzaron a reír, en otros momentos él había demostrado gran elocuencia ante el público, lo demostró en la final del mundial juvenil, pero al estar frente a desconocidos tan directamente y en un idioma que se la había dificultado tanto aprender a pesar de hablar con fluidez el portugués, se ponía mas nervioso.

"He buscado en infinidad de libros, desde Shakespeare, Neruda, Paz, Víctor Hugo, Byron, Bécquer, creo que en estos días he leído mas que en la universidad" nuevamente provocó la risa general "en canciones, incluso he visto telenovelas¡ tratando de encontrar las palabras que describan lo que Etsuko y Fernando sienten el uno por el otro, pero es inútil, descubrí que el amor solo puede sentirse y demostrarse, a veces, las alegrías mas profundas no necesitan de palabras sino de acciones, una mirada, una caricia, un beso… y quienes hemos estado cerca de ellos vaya que si hemos visto de eso¡, pero también nos hemos visto bendecidos por ese amor y nos hace buscar nuestra alma gemela la cual un día se presentará ante nosotros como fue en el caso de ellos y permita Dios que nos demos cuenta de inmediato para no separarnos jamás"

De inmediato en su mente se formó la imagen de ella, a quien tanto extrañaba y de quien por tonto se había alejado.

"Mi deseo hacia ustedes lo expresa perfectamente el gran Sabina _Que todas sus noches sean noches de boda y que todas las lunas sean lunas de miel_"

"¡Por Etsuko y Fernando!"

Todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron por la felicidad de la pareja.

La velada fue encantadora todos estuvieron muy contentos incluyéndolo a él pero aun estando rodeado de sus amigos le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

A la mañana siguiente emprendió su viaje a Shizuoka deseaba tanto ver a sus padres y a su pequeño hermano Daichi, pues a pesar que su familia lo visitaba seguido, sus ocupaciones le impedían pasar suficiente tiempo con ellos, tenia varios días libres antes de la concentración con la selección e iba a aprovecharlos al máximo.

Por su parte Sanae había llegado a su casa, sus padres estaban muy felices de verla de nuevo y esperaban que ella aceptara la herencia de su abuelo. Por la tarde fueron a la casa de Hayate Nakazawa, ahí seria leído el testamento, a pesar de que tenían una idea de lo que contenía, deberían escucharlo todos para aclarar los detalles.

La finca del señor Nakazawa se encontraba a 20 minutos de Shizuoka era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso, la casa era de dos plantas con un gran jardín y alberca, estaba rodeada de arboles y cerca de ahí se encontraba una laguna, a la que siempre iban a acampar en sus vacaciones.

El abogado del señor Nakazawa ya los esperaba dentro de la casa y después de los saludos de rigor comenzaron con la lectura del testamento:

_Yo Hayate Nakazawa en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales redacto el presente testamento y última voluntad con el fin de repartir mis bienes entre mis seres queridos así como expresarles el ultimo deseo de un hombre que solo quiere lo mejor para su familia._

_Es mi voluntad que todas mis pertenencias pasen a mi nieta Sanae Nakazawa, ella será la heredera universal de todos mis bienes, ya mi abogado se encargará de entregarle la relación de todas las propiedades que acumulé en vida, las condiciones que pongo para que reciba la herencia es que utilice los anillos tanto de compromiso como de matrimonio que con tanto amor yo le entregue a mi queridísima esposa y la segunda condición es que contraigas matrimonio._

_No empiecen a cuchichear ni a hacer caras, y no te enojes hijo mío por la solicitud que hago, pues tal como dije al principio y aunque lo dudes, estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales._

_Junto con la relación de mis propiedades, mi abogado entregará cartas a mi hijo y su esposa, así como a mi nieta donde explico los motivos de mi decisión, pero quiero que sepan que todo lo que hago es por amor a ustedes que junto con mi esposa han sido lo mas maravilloso que un hombre pueda tener, los amo tanto que me los hubiera traído conmigo pero se que aun tienen una misión que cumplir en esta vida así que solo me los llevaré en mi corazón._

_Todas mis bendiciones para ustedes_

_Hayate Nakazawa._


	6. Chapter 6

Los primeros en abrir su carta fueron los padres de Sanae, quienes intrigados por la descabellada petición de su padre querían indagar todo sobre la misma, no es que les desagradara la idea de que su hija formara una familia, porque ellos lo deseaban, pero eso era algo que nunca se lo habían escuchado decir al abuelo.

Con cuidado abrieron el sobre sellado para encontrarse con una hoja claramente llenada de puño y letra de Hayate Nakazawa.

_Queridos Hijos:_

_Quiero pedirles que no lloren mi muerte tuve una buena vida y ahora estoy al lado de Dios y de mi amada esposa. _

_Mi querido Daisuke, jamás un padre estuvo tan orgulloso de un hijo, eres la muestra del amor que nos tuvimos tu madre y yo, se que formamos a un gran hombre y al casarte nos diste a tu madre y a mi la hija que no pudimos tener. Pensaba que no se podía ser mas dichoso en este mundo, pero supe que estaba equivocado en cuanto pusiste a esa pequeñita en mis brazos, mi corazón casi estalla del amor que sentí al abrazarla, ya me imaginaba contándole cuentos, enseñándole canciones, llevándola al parque, correteando por la casa, me preguntaba como se podía amar a alguien que apenas conoces, era ilógico pero supe que no habría poder en este mundo que me hiciera cambiar mis sentimientos y entonces hice la promesa de que haría todo lo posible por que ella fuera feliz y de ahí las decisiones que he tomado._

_Se que no pondrán objeción a que ella sea la dueña de todo porque se que la aman tanto como yo; en cuanto a la condición que menciono para que reciba sus bienes debo decirles que es mas un aviso, una alerta que la haga reconsiderar algo que tal vez había dado por perdido, invariablemente decida ella cumplir mi voluntad, mis bienes serán suyos. _

_Ustedes conocen perfectamente al chico que he elegido para ella, es un buen hombre y se que la hará feliz, aunque al parecer es mas lento que una tortuga por eso decidí darles un empujoncito._

_Confío en que ustedes ayudaran a Sanae a cumplir con sus sueños pero lo más importante a ser feliz._

_Su padre que los ama_

_Hayate Nakazawa._

Daisuke y su esposa no pudieron contener las lagrimas sabían que si alguien amaba a su hija como ellos era su abuelo y ya se imaginaban a quien había elegido para ser su esposo.

"Que tal con mi viejo, en el fondo si es un sentimental verdad"

Ambos se abrazaron, llorando por la mezcla de sentimientos que invadía su interior.

Por su parte Sanae no se decidía a abrir su carta, tenía miedo a lo que pudiera decirle su abuelo y más que nada era su miedo a plantearse una cuestión que hacia tiempo dio por muerta.

Regresaron a su casa, pero Sanae sentía que se ahogaba, decidió dar un paseo para aclarar su mente. Recorrió los lugares por los que solía pasear cuando era niña, hasta que llegó a la plaza, estaba hermosa, incluso le parecía diferente, como si no fuera la misma, habían encendido las luces, le daban un aspecto más acogedor, se sentía una paz que ella necesitaba.

Y fue ahí donde volvió a encontrarse con él, después de tantos años, creía que lo que sentía ya no era tan fuerte, pero bastó una palabra suya para despertar de nuevo esos sentimientos, un abrazo de él y de nuevo estaba perdida.

Ahora estaba en la casa de Tsubasa, un momento de duda la asaltó, ni siquiera sabia porque aceptó ir con él, eso era un error, tenia que irse de ahí, pero unos brazos fuertes la detuvieron.

"¿Vas a alguna parte?" preguntó

"Estoy muy cansada Tsubasa, necesito irme a mi casa, ha sido un día muy pesado, mis padres deben estar preocupados hace rato que salí y no les dije a donde iba, además estoy segura que a ti te necesita Etsuko".

"Pero aun no hemos hablado", y nuevamente la confusión y duda se dibujó en su rostro "¿y para que me necesita Etsuko?, en todo caso si se le ofrece algo para eso tiene a Fernando" expresó seguro de sus palabras

Ella no prestó atención, todo lo que quería era marcharse, alejarse de él "Ya te conté lo que pasó con mi abuelo, ¿cuanto mas va a durar esta charla?" y luego cayó en la cuenta, un nombre desconocido para ella "¿Quien es Fernando?"

Él se dio cuenta de que quizás su amiga había confundido las cosas, ella se sonrojó también, pues se había precipitado al juzgar la situación.

"Fernando es el prometido de Etsuko, mi mejor amigo en España, y esta charla durará lo que deba durar, hasta que tenga la certeza de que no habrá mas malos entendidos, cuando terminemos esta conversación no habrá mas dudas… acerca de nada"

La seguridad que mostraba el capitán japonés la hizo estremecerse, nuevamente quería huir de él, de lo que sentía, de todo…

"No te alejes de mi por favor", le volvió a suplicar, "no después de la agonía en la que he estado viviendo durante estos años, necesito respuestas y se que tu también las quieres. ¿Que pensabas sobre Etsuko y yo? ¿Acaso creías que yo era su prometido?"

Su mirada era inquisidora, fue descubierta, bajo su mirada junto con su rostro tratando de ocultarle el color que había tomado "Yo… yo vi una foto de ustedes dos juntos en la oficina del director" reunió valor, no quería verse como una niña tonta "y después su padre me dijo que se iba a casar, con un jugador del Barcelona, y después de ver esa foto yo llegue a esa conclusión". Tomó aire, "Cuando conocí a Etsuko me invitó a la cena que iba a tener para anunciar su compromiso pero yo no quise asistir".

Suspiró, las cosas comenzaban a aclararse, "Pues si hubieras ido se habrían aclarado todas las dudas, y habríamos perdido menos tiempo, dime ¿porque te negaste?"

"Aun estoy de luto por la muerte de mi abuelo"

"¿Porqué no te creo? Segura que es eso ¿o tenias miedo a que tus sospechas fueran ciertas?"

Decidió no esconderse mas, total, no había nada que perder "No me sentía preparada para verte hacer tu vida al lado de otra persona. Yo pensaba que éramos amigos, aun después de que perdimos contacto, yo no había escuchado que tuvieras alguna relación y esperaba… deseaba…."

"¿Que es lo que deseas Sanae?" se acercó mas a ella "Dímelo"

"Esperaba que yo fuera importante para ti"

"¿Eso es todo?"

No tenia opción, la forma en que la veía la convertía en un juguete de su voluntad "Que tal vez me quisieras… aunque sea un poco"

"Yo te quiero", colocó su mano sobre la barbilla para obligarla a levantar el rostro "y no solo un poco, yo te amo, con toda la pasión que puede sentir un hombre por la mujer de sus sueños, su verdadero amor, su alma gemela. Ese amor que nunca muere, que ni el tiempo ni la distancia pueden borrar, así te amo yo Sanae Nakazawa"

"Pero tu… yo… ¿como?…"

"¿Me permitirías demostrártelo? ¿Por favor?"

"¿Cómo?"


	7. Chapter 7

Esa sola palabra fue como música para sus oídos, su respuesta hizo que se formara una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

"Así"

Lentamente descendió sobre sus labios apenas rozándolos, ella tembló ante el exquisito placer que su ligero toque le brindaba, temblaba en sus brazos mientras el trazaba un camino en los bordes de su boca jugando con ella dándole pequeños mordiscos haciendo que ella pidiera por mas. Justo cuando ella pensaba que se iba a volver loca él planto firmemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue un beso lleno de todo el amor, pasión, ansiedad que habían acumulado en todos esos años que estuvieron separados pero también era la certeza de que había un futuro para ellos, juntos, sin importar nada más.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, entonces Tsubasa tomó la mano de Sanae y la colocó sobre su pecho

"¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? ¿Sientes como late?"

Ella asintió

"Es por ti, desde que nos separamos no me he vuelto a sentir así, cuando éramos niños todos pensaban que era distraído, que no me daba cuenta de nada, que todo lo que me importaba era el futbol, pero en realidad yo solo trataba de esconderme, tenia miedo que se dieran cuenta que mi corazón casi me explotaba cada que te veía, cada que sonreías, cuando estabas cerca de mi en los entrenamientos, era por ti que siempre quería la victoria y aun hoy es por ti que jamás me doy por vencido".

Nuevamente se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos, solo que ahora eran por una razón muy diferente, ahora eran lágrimas de felicidad.

"¿Serias capaz de perdonar a este tonto por no habértelo dicho antes? ¿Aceptarías cuidar de mi corazón y me darías el tuyo a cambio?"

Ese era un lado vulnerable de Tsubasa que no conocía pero amaba esa faceta, junto con las otras que ya conocía, ese hombre merecía una respuesta honesta de su parte, no más secretos y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y así sellaron su destino

"Yo no puedo entregarte lo que desde hace años no es mío, mi corazón es tuyo, lo ha sido desde el principio".


	8. Chapter 8

No dejaban de besarse, de tocar sus rostros, sus manos, sentían que si lo hacían iban a desaparecer, que seria uno más de los sueños que siempre tenían, pero aun quedaba una pregunta pendiente, con quien debía contraer matrimonio Sanae y lo más importante, si ella lo cumpliría.

"Sanae, yo, quería preguntarte, si acaso tu sabes a quien había elegido tu abuelo como tu futuro esposo" pregunto Tsubasa, aun con temor ante la posibilidad de perderla

"Mi abuelo me dejó una carta donde explicaba las razones de esta petición, pero aun no la he leído, tenia miedo, aun lo tengo, pero quiero que sepas que yo nunca he considerado un futuro con otra persona que no seas tu"

La tensión salió de su cuerpo, sus músculos se relajaron, sintió que le quitaban un enorme peso de encima, ahora que ella sabia lo que él sentía no iba a perderla, nadie podría separarlos. Entonces fue que se oyó un celular, llamaban a Sanae de su casa, al parecer se había olvidado del tiempo y sus padres se encontraban preocupados.

"Lo siento mamá no me di cuenta… si, enseguida voy para allá… no te preocupes, no tardo"

"El tiempo pasa volando cuando estoy a tu lado, se que es tarde pero no quiero separarme de ti, nunca". Dijo Tsubasa, con una intensidad y seguridad en su mirada capaz de derretir a cualquiera

"Yo tampoco quiero irme pero no quiero que se preocupen mas mis padres, ¿mañana volveremos a vernos?"

Él asintió "será eterna la noche, pero mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos, te lo prometo".

De pronto su rostro cambió, mostrando sorpresa y descontento "lo había olvidado"

"¿Qué?"

"Por la mañana tengo que reunirme con el abogado"

"¿Y es necesario?"

"Si, tiene que entregarme una lista con las propiedades de mi abuelo, junto con otros papeles que quedaron pendientes, pero podemos vernos en la comida y pasar el resto de la tarde juntos"

A regañadientes aceptó. No le agradaba mucho la idea de separarse tanto tiempo, no después de todo el que habían perdido por los malos entendidos y por ser tan tercos; pero sabia que ese tiempo le daría la oportunidad de arreglar otras cosas, era el primer paso para que ella estuviera a su lado, para siempre.

"Esta bien, pero ve pensando la forma en que vas a recompensarme por tu ausencia, le dijo con su irresistible sonrisa. Por lo pronto te acompaño a tu casa, es tarde y no quiero que te pase nada".

Caminaron por las calles desiertas, en completo silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro, abrazados, sentían una inmensa dicha, una felicidad incomparable, estaban radiantes.

Llegaron a casa de ella, demasiado pronto pensaron los dos, era el momento de despedirse, tomo su rostro con una delicadeza como si de se tratara del mayor tesoro, le dio un suave beso, colmado de ternura y amor, tuvo que reprimir su pasión, porque sabia que después no iba a poder separarse de ella.

"Adiós mi amor, te veré mañana al medio día, te prometo que pronto no serán mas despedidas, sino buenas noches"

No le dio la oportunidad de contestarle, pero el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa de su rostro le daban la respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

La Señora Nakazawa estaba preocupada, Sanae había llegado muy tarde y apenas los había saludado y se fue directamente a su cuarto, la notaron diferente, ya no estaba triste y tenía un brillo especial en su mirada.

Y ahora eran casi las 9 y aun no se despertaba, muy raro en ella, pues siempre había sido una persona madrugadora, hábito que se volvió mas frecuente al entrar a la Facultad de Medicina.

Cuando se dirigía al cuarto de su hija para despertarla sonó el timbre, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el camión de la florería, traían un encargo para Sanae, se quedo pasmada al ver como uno a uno los trabajadores iban dejando arreglos de rosas en su casa, uno tras otro como si no tuviera fin, como si se tratara de un sombrero de magia.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, entró al cuarto de su hija sin avisar, Sanae no tuvo tiempo de molestarse con ella por la intromisión pues le dijo lo que estaba pasando. Sanae no mostró ninguna sorpresa, por el contrario, se limitó a sonreírle a su asombrada madre. La señora Nakazawa sabía que Sanae no tenía ningún pretendiente serio, estuvo saliendo con ese chico, Kenji, pero hacia tiempo que ella no lo mencionaba, así que no tenía ni idea de quien le enviaba a su hija tal cantidad de flores y eso la estaba matando.

El chofer le hizo entrega del arreglo más grande, llevaba una tarjeta, la leyó, no podían ser de nadie más:

"Cien veces mas hermosa que cien ramos de rosas"

_Te amo_

Tsubasa Ozora

Se regresó a su habitación "no tienes nada que compartir con la clase" gritó la señora Nakazawa

La joven continuó sin escuchar las quejas de su madre por no darle ninguna explicación, pero como quería que la escuchara, si solo pensaba en su amor.

No tocaron el tema en el almuerzo, las miradas inquisidoras de sus padres y su nueva situación sentimental le quitaron el apetito, apenas tocó la comida y se escapó con la excusa de la cita con el abogado. Pero ella no sabía que sus padres tendrían también una reunión muy importante e inesperada.

No transcurrieron ni 15 minutos desde que Sanae salió de su casa cuando volvió a sonar el timbre, la señora Nakazawa esperaba que no fueran mas flores, ya habían convertido su casa en un jardín, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era Tsubasa Ozora, había sido amigo de su hija durante la primaria y secundaria, sabia que Sanae había estado enamorada de él y como sufrió cuando se fue a cumplir su sueño, pero ahora que estaba frente a él las cosas empezaban a tener sentido.

"Buenos días señora Nakazawa" saludó nervioso

"Buenos días Tsubasa, que gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo" dijo sincera, "si vienes a buscar a Sanae, me temo que salió a una reunión".

"Lo sé señora, es con usted y con su esposo con quien deseo hablar".

"Oh, vaya, creo que las cosas empiezan a tomar sentido"

Le indicó el camino hacia la sala

"Pasa, disculpa el desorden, pero algún loco envió esta obscena cantidad de flores"

Tsubasa estaba rojo como un tomate y colocó su mano detrás de su nuca, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso

La mirada inquisidora de la señora lo hacía sudar "pero creo que eso también lo sabes, ¿o me equivoco?"

Gracias a Dios que la llegada de Daisuke Nakazawa lo salvó… por el momento.

"¡Muchacho!" dijo un entusiasmado Daisuke, dándole un abrazo y alborotándole el cabello "¿Que gusto volver a verte, cómo has estado? ¿Que dice Barcelona? ¿Viniste por lo de las eliminatorias para mundial? Tenemos mucha fe en ustedes, si vienes a buscar a Sanae, lo lamento pero no está, pero siéntate, platiquemos un rato".

"Por Dios santo Daisuke, no dejas ni respirar a Tsubasa"

"Jajajaja, lo siento muchacho, es que me dio mucho gusto verte después de tanto tiempo"

"E… espero que no se le quite el entusiasmo después de que platiquemos" murmuró pero no pasó desapercibido

"¿Eh?"

"Ya le informé que Sanae salió, pero es con nosotros con quien quiere hablar"

"¿En serio? ¿Ocurre algo hijo?"

"No… bueno si… es que, en realidad no se como empezar"

"Vamos hijo, no mordemos, ¿acaso le comieron la lengua los ratones al Capitán del Japón?"

Respiró hondo, se armó de valor y por fin habló "Se preguntaran que hago aquí"

Ambos asintieron

"Tenemos toda una vida de ser vecinos y nunca vine a visitar"

"Si venias algunas veces, a hacer tareas"

"Bueno sí, pero ahora es diferente; es cierto que regresé para jugar la copa del mundo, pero mi principal razón para volver no fue esa, sino, por asuntos que dejé pendientes al irme".

"¿Y que serán esos asuntos?" Daisuke Nakazawa preguntó

"Me fui a conseguir uno de mis sueños, pero el motivo por el que quería convertirme en el mejor jugador del mundo no es solo por que fuera mi meta, o por mi amor al fútbol, sino por algo más importante, por mi verdadera razón de existir, mi verdadero amor, su hija Sanae".


	10. Chapter 10

La confesión del chico tomo por sorpresa al señor Nakazawa, él tenia el presentimiento de que su hija estaba enamorada del capitán, pero no pensó que él le correspondía, el joven siempre parecía mas preocupado por el futbol que por otra cosa, como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo, pero entonces recordó las palabras de su padre "_lento como una tortuga",_ al parecer lo único que necesitaba era ese empujoncito para dejar atrás a la tortuga y convertirse en un leopardo.

"Si yo era el mejor, ella se fijaría en mí, porque yo pensaba que una mujer tan hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, decidida, solo merecer lo mejor y yo quería serlo para merecer su amor".

Ellos solo asentían con los ojos abiertos incapaces de decir nada

"Quería primero conseguir el campeonato mundial para declararle mis sentimientos, pero al verla de nuevo no me pude resistir, tenia que confesarle mis sentimientos de lo contrario iba a morir. Y por eso estoy aquí, para pedirles su consentimiento para pedirle matrimonio a su hija; se que lo usual es primero hablar con ella y después informarles a sus padres, pero yo quería que supieran que mis intenciones con ella son las mejores y que soy un buen hombre, no tengo vicios, tengo un buen trabajo que me permitirá darle lo mejor a su hija y a los hijos que Dios quiera darnos algún día, se que Sanae estudia medicina y no es mi intención que ella abandone su carrera, por el contrario yo quiero apoyarla a cumplir con sus sueños así como ella lo ha hecho siempre y en Barcelona existe una de las mejores universidades del mundo…"

"Whoooa tranquilo muchacho", levantó sus manos tratando de detener la letanía que recitaba el joven.

"Primero no podías hablar y ¡ahora no hay quien te pare!" dijo divertido

"Lo siento señor"

"Descuida, por el principio debo decirte que eres sabemos que eres un buen chico, te conocemos desde pequeño al igual que a tu familia todos ustedes son dignos de nuestro respeto, debo decirte que eres demasiado modesto para mi gusto, ya te has convertido en el mejor jugador y sin haber ganado la copa mundial de mayores, y de debes darle gracias a las revistas que todos sepamos a cuanto hacienden tus ingresos, agradecemos que nos consideraras al tomar esa decisión, pero si tu amas a mi hija y ella te corresponde nosotros no tenemos mas que apoyar su decisión y darles nuestra bendición . No puedo pensar en alguien mas digno de ella que tu".

"Gracias señor, no lo defraudaré"

"Eso espero, porque si no, ¡parecerá un accidente!" dijo medio en broma medio en serio

"Jajajaja no te asustes, pero una cosa si, por favor, que mi hija no se entere que tú, un hombre, vino conmigo, otro hombre a decidir sobre su futuro porque entonces si no habrá quien nos salve de un problemón"

"Entendido"

El resto de la mañana poniéndose al corriente de la vida de Tsubasa, hablaron sobre su vida en Barcelona, de sus intenciones de comprar una casa, pero quería que Sanae la escogiera a su gusto. También les mostró el anillo de compromiso que le daría a Sanae, la señora Nakazawa no pudo contener las lágrimas, estaba muy emocionada, pero también sentía tristeza porque sabía que su hija se iría todavía más lejos.

El abogado recibió a Sanae, le entregó una chequera y tarjetas bancarias de una cuenta que su abuelo abrió especialmente para ella, también recibió el listado de las propiedades de su abuelo y las llaves de una caja de seguridad en el banco con las joyas que fueron de su abuela. Después de ultimar detalles, llamó a Tsubasa para ponerse de acuerdo en el lugar en que se iban a ver, también llamó a sus padres para avisarles que no comería con ellos, los notó algo extraños, pero no le dio importancia pues sabia que aun no se recuperaban de la muerte del abuelo.

Cuando llegó al restaurante él ya la estaba esperando, adoraba su sonrisa, tenia muchas pero esa era sólo para ella, ya antes lo había visto feliz, pero después de su confesión no había nada en el mundo que se comparara con el brillo que tenia en sus ojos, ni con su sonrisa. Inclinó su cabeza, sus intenciones eran claras como el cristal. Su beso fue un poco más "inspirador" que el anterior, pero no tan apasionado como los primeros, sabia bien que debían controlarse pues estaban en un lugar publico, pero cómo deseaba estar de nuevo a solas con él.

"Gracias por las flores, están hermosas"

"Pero nunca mas que tu"

"No sabia que mi capitán fuera tan detallista y romántico"

"Siempre lo he sido, pero también fui un cobarde y un tonto, por haberte alejado de mi lado, he sufrido demasiado y se que tu también pero te prometo que eso ya terminó"

"Tal vez debíamos pasar por esa prueba para saber que nuestro amor podría romper cualquier obstáculo que se le presentara, pero lo que no entiendo es como tu, el Capitán de la selección Japonesa, Mediocampista estrella del Barcelona, el soltero mas codiciado de Japón y probablemente también de España, un hombre tan apuesto, inteligente, ¿me ame a mi, una simple chica japonesa estudiante de medicina?"

"Porque tu, Sanae Nakazawa", puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella "eres todo lo que yo he soñado y mucho mas. Tal vez no entiendas la forma en que has cambiado mi vida. Eres hermosa, inteligente, fuerte, siempre te preocupas por los demás, eres la persona que mas me ha apoyado, la razón por la que sobrevivo, el porqué y para que estoy vivo. Y yo te amo tanto que ya no podría volver a vivir separado de ti"

"¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?"

"¿Que tanto tiempo tienes para escucharme? Porque si me das el resto de tu vida podría enlistarte más razones cada día"

"¿Acaso tu?" dijo dubitativa "¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?"

"Si, aunque al parecer de no muy buena forma".

Se puso de rodillas frente a ella y sacó de su bolsa el anillo que tenia tanto tiempo cargando "Me harías el hombre más feliz de este mundo si aceptaras casarte conmigo".

Puso sus manos en su boca, incapaz de articular palabra, solo movía su cabeza mientras las lágrimas de alegría resbalaban por su mejilla.

Retiró los anillos que le había dado su abuelo, para colocar el que Tsubasa compró para ella.

"Por supuesto que si, te amo"

"¿Donde podremos ver si cumplo con los requisitos que puso tu abuelo?"

"No me importa lo que haya planeado mi abuelo, te amo y yo te prefiero a ti sobre cualquier otra cosa".

Él la sostenía por la cintura, ella rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y lo besó tiernamente

"Que bueno que estemos de acuerdo, pero creo que debemos investigar eso a fondo, tu abuelo te amaba y creo que hay mas en esta herencia de lo que aparenta, ¿porque no empezamos por leer esa carta que te dejó?"


	11. Chapter 11

_Mi adorada Sanae_

_No llores mas, te aseguro que ahora estoy muy bien y sobre todo muy muy feliz al lado de tu abuela a quien tanto extrañé todos estos años. Quiero que sepas que fuiste mi mayor alegría en esta vida y también que estoy muy orgulloso de la extraordinaria mujer en la que te has convertido._

_Fui tan feliz al compartir mi vida con tu abuela que solo he anhelado que encuentres al hombre perfecto con quien puedas compartir tu vida tal y como yo lo hice._

_Hace algunos años empezaste a mencionar un nombre, y por la forma en que hablabas de él supe que era alguien especial. El tiempo siguió su curso y me sirvió para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba, que habías conocido a tu futuro esposo, aunque te hayas dado cuenta o no. Si aun no te has decidido, deja que esta herencia te empuje en la dirección correcta, y si ya lo sabes pues quizá les permita llevar su relación a un nuevo nivel, la vida es demasiado corta como para andar malgastando el tiempo._

_He arreglado todo para que te cases lo más pronto posible, el nombre de ese afortunado joven es Tsubasa Ozora._

_Así es, nada mas y nada menos que el famoso Tsubasa Ozora, tu mejor amigo, capital de la selección japonesa, mediocampista del Barcelona, estudiante de leyes de la universidad de Barcelona, por cierto no se como puede hacer tantas cosas, alto, cabello negro que tiende a rizarse un poco cuando esta algo largo, con los ojos mas hermosos y expresivos que hayas visto y que pueden derretir al mas duro de los corazones._

_Tiene una sonrisa que ilumina a cualquiera y su risa contagia de alegría a quienes estén a su alrededor. El es fuerte, en cuerpo, alma y espíritu y lo se porque debió usar toda esa fuerza para poder estar separado de ti todo este tiempo, es capaz de darle la oportunidad si el cree en algo o en alguien porque tiene un corazón generoso y es un hombre de fe, no guarda rencores y perdona fácilmente, en conclusión, Tsubasa es un gran hombre._

_¿Ves todo lo que nuestras charlas me han revelado? Y puedo seguir enumerándole cualidades. Probablemente lo sientas pero el temor te ha impedido confirmar que es el amor de tu vida, por eso yo quiero darte la oportunidad de que descubras lo que eso significa._

_Debes agradecerle a Ryo por la información que me proporcionó, no te enojes con él, solo quiere ver a sus dos amigos felices, además, gracias a Ryo pude confirmar que el te ama y no solo como amigo. Decidí dejarte los anillos para que te sientas más en contacto con nosotros, pero también para sacudir un poco a ese joven y que actúe sobre sus sentimientos._

_Jamás te obligaría a un matrimonio forzado, ni tampoco planeo manipularte con una herencia, considera esto una llamada de alerta, porque mereces ser amada y se que solo Tsubasa podrá amarte como te lo mereces. No importa lo que decidas, todos mis bienes, dinero y propiedades son tuyos._

_Es tiempo cariño, díselo y deja vencer al amor_

_Te amo yo todo lo que deseo es que seas feliz, mi abogado estará a tus órdenes cuando lo necesites así que hazle un favor y déjalo cumplir con su responsabilidad._

_Todo mi cariño para ustedes_

_Hayate Nakazawa._

"Todo este tiempo preocupada por quien había elegido mi abuelo para casarme y eras tu" dijo sorprendida

"Espero que no te moleste su elección mi amor" le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla

No pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la forma en que la llamó, era la primera vez que le decía así y a ella le encantaba

"Te dije que me encanta la forma en que te vez cuando te sonrojas"

"Es por tu culpa, quien hubiera dicho que ese muchacho tímido y despistado se iba a convertir en romántico conquistador"

Se besaron nuevamente, ella se estaba volviendo una adicción, sabía que cada vez iba a ser más difícil separarse de ella y se volvería más peligroso estar los dos solos, por mejores que fueran sus intenciones.

"¿Estas lista mi amor?"

"¿Para que?"

"¿Como que para que?" preguntó indignado "¡Para nuestra boda! ¿No pusiste atención en la carta? Son órdenes de tu abuelo"

"Pero Tsubasa, toma en cuenta que se necesita mucho tiempo para planear una boda, son muchos los detalles, en donde vamos a vivir, mi escuela, tu trabajo…"

"Pide tu cambio para la universidad de Barcelona, viviremos en mi departamento en lo que encontramos una casa que te guste, pide toda la ayuda que necesites, no escatimes en gastos, pero no quiero irme de Japón sin ti"

"Tendré que hablarle a Yukari, Yoshiko, a mis tías, hermanas de mi mamá lo cual me asusta más que preparar todo en un mes. Espero no te arrepientas de casarte conmigo una vez que las conozcas"

"¡No creo que tus tías sean peor de lo que eras de niña!"

Le plantó un beso antes de que pudiera replicarle, lo que empezó como un simple beso se fue transformando rápidamente en una demostración de todo su amor y pasión reprimida por tantos años, sus manos tenían vida propia y su conciencia cada vez tenia mas obstáculos para ponerle alguna objeción a lo que estaban haciendo, ella besaba su cuello mientras lentamente desabrochaba su camisa, por su parte el también estaba entretenido con su rostro y sus manos ya habían entrado en contacto con la exquisita piel de su espalda, tan concentrados estaban que no notaron al niño que los estaba observando.

"¡Hola hermano!"

Sorprendidos trataron de acomodarse las ropas

"¿Puedo jugar con ustedes?"


	12. Chapter 12

Rápidamente se levantaron del sillón, acomodándose sus ropas y tratando de arreglar un poco sus cabellos, en eso estaban cuando entraron los padres de Tsubasa, su padre corrió a abrazarlo mientras Natsuko notaba algo raro en su hijo y en Sanae.

"Hijo que gusto tenerte de nuevo en casa, ¿porque no nos dijiste que llegarías antes? Nos hubiéramos regresado inmediatamente". Dijo Natsuko mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

"Yo, eh, lo siento, olvidé que iban a salir por unos días y como termine antes con los compromisos del club y los exámenes, no le vi ningún caso quedarme mas tiempo en Barcelona. Y tenia muchas ganas de ver a mis amigos y tenia algunos pendientes que resolver".

"Bueno lo importante es que ya estamos todos juntos, y me alegra mucho verte a ti también Sanae. ¿Ya se han reunido con sus demás amigos?"

"En realidad solo he visto a Sanae y bueno yo, este, bueno no he tenido tiempo de buscar a los muchachos…"

"Mamá ¿porque Tsubasa se pone todo rojo y habla tan raro? Se porta como cuando yo hago alguna travesura y quiero ocultártelo" comentó el pequeño Daichi quien seguía consternado al ver a su hermano

"¿Te sientes bien hijo?" preguntó Natsuko

"¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos?" agregó el señor Ozora

En eso estaban cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta, Kudai fue a abrir y oh sorpresa, era Ryo, que se había enterado de la llegada de Tsubasa, ni siquiera esperó a que lo invitaran a pasar cuando ya estaba en la sala.

"Señor y señora Ozora que gusto verlos de nuevo, hola Daichi, como estas, se que ya empiezas a seguir los pasos de tu hermano mayor, nada mas no vayas a ser igual que él, que tiene 3 días en la ciudad y no se ha dignado a visitar a sus amigos de la infancia. Aunque viéndolo tan bien acompañado creo que ya se porque".

Todo eso lo dijo mientras saludaba uno a uno y dejando al final a Sanae

"Vaya hermanita, ¡al parecer cambias de opinión muy rápido!"

Tsubasa y ella se pusieron rojos como un tomate, Natsuko y Kudai se veían entre ellos mientras Ryo no dejaba de reírse.

"¡Yo tengo hambre! ¿Que vamos a cenar?"

"Tsubasa creo que hasta en lo comelón se parece tu hermano a ti", comentó Sanae

"Vamos a pedir algo para cenar, Sanae y Ryo tienen que acompañarnos, tenemos muchas cosas de que platicar, dijo Natsuko. ¿Que les gustaría cenar?"

"¡Pizza! gritaron Ryo y Daichi"

"Tú siempre quieres pizza"

"Mamá porque no pides algo al restaurant Italiano y mientras lo preparan, Sanae y yo podemos ir por él, así no perdemos tanto tiempo"

"¡Genial! Daichi y yo los acompañamos para comprar unos helados que son una maravilla, la tienda esta a dos locales del restaurante"

A Tsubasa no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar, si se negaba podría despertar mas dudas, sobre todo en su mamá que no les quitaba la vista de encima ni a el ni a Sanae.

En cuanto se quedaron solos Natsuko y Kudai sacaron el tema a relucir:

"¿Notaste lo extraño que actuaban Sanae y Tsubasa?"

"¿Cómo mujer?"

"No puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta Kudai, la actitud tan extraña que tenían los dos cuando llegamos, la forma en que se ven…"

"¡Claro que me di cuenta! Aun recuerdo cuando tus padres casi no cachan en una situación un poco comprometedora, ¿o tu ya lo olvidaste? No quise decir nada para no avergonzar a los muchachos, bastante tienen con Ryo, Daichi y ¡tu!"

"Pero si yo no hice nada"

"No, que va, solo no les quitabas la vista de encima, déjalos, si tienen algo que decirnos a su tiempo lo sabremos".

Tsubasa y Sanae fueron al restaurante por la comida, mientras Ryo y Daichi compraban los helados, mientras les surtían el pedido Daichi le contaba la forma en que había encontrado a Sanae y Tsubasa

"Yo entré corriendo a la casa, y entonces oí risas en la sala, conocí la risa de Tsubasa, y me fui rápido para allá porque quería ver a mi hermano, pero el estaba jugando con Sanae, yo creo que se hacían muchas cosquillas si no, no entiendo porque se reían tanto, les pregunté si podía jugar con ellos pero se levantaron ¡como si tuvieran resorte! fue muy divertido, era como si hubieran hecho alguna travesura"

"Creo Daichi, que ese par nos esta ocultan algo y presiento que es algo importante"

El pequeño solo movió la cabeza en aprobación

Mientras tanto, Sanae y Tsubasa discutían si este era el momento para decirles a los padres de Tsubasa sobre su matrimonio, ni siquiera ella les había dicho a los suyos, pero con algunos tenían que empezar.

"Amor, yo tengo algo que confesarte, esta mañana cuando fuiste a la cita con el abogado yo…"

"¡Hey ustedes dos! dense prisa o la cena se convertirá en almuerzo"

Nuevamente fueron interrumpidos ahora por su amigo

Cenaron todos juntos, platicando sobre las diversas experiencias que habían tenido, sus estudios, el trabajo y sobre todo el futbol, tan entretenidos se encontraban hasta que de pronto Ryo volteo a ver a su amiga

"¡Oh por Dios!"

Todos voltearon y al igual que Ryo centraron su vista en la mano de la joven

"¡Si que tenias asuntos pendientes! pero al parecer todo se solucionó a tu favor, ¿o me equivoco hijo?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Mamá, papá", habló tranquilamente tomando la mano de su ahora prometida "hoy le pedí a Sanae que se casara conmigo y ella concedió el honor de aceptarme"

"¡No lo puedo creer¡ mi niño va a casarse!"

Se levantaron de la mesa, no dejaban de abrazarlos y felicitarlos, la verdad es que les tomó por sorpresa la reacción que tuvieron sus padres, pues tenían miedo de que pusieran alguna objeción si no a su relación si a su matrimonio pues aun eran jóvenes.

"¿Y para cuando planean la boda? ¿Donde van a vivir? Tenemos que hablar con los padres de Sanae"

"Tranquila mamá, queremos casarnos en un mes",

"¿En un mes? ¿Estas embarazada?"

"¡No!" contestaron alarmados al mismo tiempo

"Pues es que un mes es muy poco tiempo, hay que preparar la ceremonia, el banquete, la música, las flores, las invitaciones…"

"Tranquila mamá, nosotros queremos algo sencillo, por lo demás obviamente viviremos en Barcelona y por los papas de Sanae no te preocupes que yo hable con ellos esta mañana. Es lo que trataba de decirte cuando fuimos por la cena, pero nos interrumpieron Ryo y Daichi" le dijo a Sanae eso último

"¡Vaya! ¡Quien diría que el Capitán Tsubasa Ozora dejaría de un lado la timidez y actuaría si de rápido!"

La noticia del matrimonio de Sanae y Tsubasa corrió como reguero de pólvora por toda la ciudad, aunque sabían que aun eran muy jóvenes todos apoyaron su decisión, le notificaron al abogado de Hayate Nakazawa su decisión y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando les informo que todos los detalles para la boda estaban listos pues fueron preparados por el señor Nakazawa.

La selección Japonesa ganó sin problemas sus partidos eliminatorios y una semana después se celebró la boda de Sanae y Tsubasa, acompañados por toda su familia y sus amigos, tanto de la universidad, como del Barcelona y la selección Japonesa. Todos estos no dejaban de molestar al novio, pero todo era mostrando el cariño que sentían por ambos.

La recepción de la boda se llevó a cabo en una hermosa finca propiedad del abuelo de Sanae, nadie de la familia sabia de la existencia de ese lugar, esa fue una de las tantas sorpresas que se llevaron al ver la relación de los bienes que heredó a su nieta.

"Amigos, familia, les pido un poco de su atención. Este día he cumplido mi mas grande sueño he unido mi vida con la mujer que amo, la persona mas maravillosa de este mundo, se que muchas veces te lo he dicho, pero esta vez lo diré frente a nuestros seres queridos, Te Amo Sanae Ozora, después de pasar tanto tiempo tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos hoy soy bendecido al tomarte como mi esposa y hoy todo el mundo lo sabe. Te amo amor mío."

Se besaron tiernamente, mientras todos a su alrededor estallaban en aplausos hacia los recién casados, ella temblaba al estar entre sus brazos y solo se separo para decirle "¿Cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que estar aquí?"

"No mucho mi amor, solo unos momentos mas y nos desaparecemos"

Pasarían su primera noche juntos en la casa que le heredó su abuelo, estarían dos días ahí antes de partir a su luna de miel.

"Una vez que entremos, ninguno de los dos saldrá de la casa hasta que vayamos al aeropuerto." Sentenció mientras la cargaba para entrar en la casa.

Sus palabras la hicieron estremecer, sentía la pasión que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Comenzó a acariciarla lentamente en sus costados, hasta llegar a su pecho, con un quejido busco su impaciente boca. Electricidad recorría sus cuerpos mientras sus lenguas se enganchaban en una batalla por la supremacía, antes que ella se rindiera más que feliz al dejar que su esposo tomara la iniciativa. Sentía latir su corazón al mismo ritmo frenético que el de su amado.

Sus manos se deslizaban cada vez mas bajo por su espalda, mientras más bajaban, mas cerca la tenia, jadeando al sentir sus cuerpos tan cerca, tomó tiernamente su rostro

"Dime que deseas cariño, que necesitas, siéntete con la libertad de decirlo, incluso si lo único que deseas es que pasemos abrazados toda la noche, no importa, tenemos toda la vida para conocernos".

"Se que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, enamorándome mas cada día. Pero no me imagino ser más feliz de lo que soy en este instante. ¿Que dirías si yo deseo conocerte completamente… ahora?"

"Te diría que necesito tu ayuda para quitarte ese hermoso vestido, aunque te ves maravillosa con el, estoy completamente seguro que sin el te ves aun mas sin el. Y con tu permiso me gustaría pasar la noche explorando cada centímetro de tu hermoso cuerpo".

"Solo si me permites devolverte el favor… ayúdame a complacerte"

"No tienes nada porque preocuparte, el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado es mas que suficiente"

Sentía como se sonrojaba pero no retrocedió. Tímidamente movió sus manos hacia las solapas de su saco, desabotonándolo, desasiéndose de él, para continuar removiendo la corbata y dejar paso libre para quitarle la camisa. Su cuello quedo disponible al igual que su musculoso pecho, depositó suaves besos desde su boca, descendiendo a través de su cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho, sentía como se aceleraba su corazón y su respiración era cada vez mas errática. Su olor hacia estragos con sus sentidos, deshacía sus inhibiciones. Intoxicante era la forma de describir su sabor, su audacia se incrementaba junto con sus besos, en el momento en que sus bocas se tocaron él tomo el control en una explosión de pasión.

Ella gimió en su boca sintiéndose perder el control y agradecida por el hecho de que era libre de hacerlo, libre de tocar, de probar, de amar a Tsubasa Ozora, su esposo.

"¿Botones?, ¿cremallera?"

"En la espalda" respondió con el poco aliento que le quedaba

Sus dedos encontraron la invisible cremallera, bajándolo con una lentitud torturadora, sentía como el aire fresco chocaba con su piel ardiendo. La liberó de su vestido depositándolo junto a su saco y camisa.

"Debemos cuidar ese vestido, para el día que tengamos una hija ella pueda usar el vestido de su madre. Solo espero que no sea igual de gruñona que tu".

No pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario ni ante la cara de preocupación que tenia Tsubasa, pero solo el imaginar lo maravilloso que seria tener a sus hijos, la llenaba de una dicha indescriptible.

La tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla hasta su cama, se recostó a su lado y le ofreció una rosa blanca.

"Esta flor es como tu, pura, perfecta, adorable"

"Te amo"

"Yo también te amo, ¿me permitirías demostrártelo?"

"Si, por favor".

Le tomó la palabra, con ternura, gran pasión y tacto se lo expresó toda la noche. Finalmente se durmieron, exhaustos, pero también radiantes, como un nuevo amanecer rompiendo en el horizonte.

FIN


	14. Chapter 14

EPILOGO

_Cinco años después Estadio Parque de los Príncipes_

Ya había conseguido el campeonato mundial juvenil, también consiguió el campeonato mundial de selecciones mayores, el Barcelona era invencible en la liga, solo le faltaba ganar la Champions League y hoy era la cita en ese maravilloso estadio, se enfrentarían a su archirrival, el Real Madrid que quería vengarse luego de perder nuevamente el campeonato de liga ante el Barca.

Ella se había empeñado en asistir a pesar de su condición, desde que se casaron jamás había faltado a un solo partido, cada vez que iba a jugar lo despedía en el túnel que lleva a la cancha con un beso, era su cábala, el beso de la suerte lo llamaban sus compañeros y hoy no seria la excepción.

"Mucha suerte mi amor, se que conseguirán su objetivo"

"Gracias, con ustedes aquí me siento invencible"

Fue una lucha de gigantes, ambos cuadros querían el titulo, y el partido se encontraba empatado a 1 gol, faltaban 3 minutos para el final, de continuar así se irían a tiempos extra e incluso a los penales.

Sanae se sentía mal, desde temprano habían comenzado las contracciones pero no le había querido decir para que estuviera concentrado en el partido, entonces Tsubasa recupero el balón cerca de su área grande, y comenzó a avanzar a la portería, eludiendo rivales, sus movimientos recordaban el mítico gol de Maradona en el mundial del 70, continuó avanzando sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo, se perfiló hacia la portería y con un soberbio disparo al ángulo venció al portero del Madrid.

El estadio estalló en jubilo, el Barcelona era campeón de Europa y todo gracias a su capitán Tsubasa Ozora que era abrazado por todos sus compañeros, el arbitro pitó el final del partido, todo era felicidad en el terreno de juego, él la buscaba con la mirada por todo el estadio pero no la veía hasta que el medico del equipo le informo que su mujer estaba dando a luz en el consultorio medico del estadio, su hijo no esperaría a llegar a un hospital.

Se fue corriendo hacia el consultorio, ahí estaba ella, se sentía impotente al no poder aliviar su dolor.

"¿Lo conseguiste?"

"Si, gracias a ti, pero ¿no crees que no es momento para hablar de futbol? ¿Porque no me dijiste que te sentías mal?"

"No quería que te preocuparas, además debíamos estar contigo, se suponía que el parto seria hasta dentro de dos semanas, pero al parecer tu hijo quería conocerte hoy".

"Te amo tanto, los amo a los dos."

"Vamos señora un último esfuerzo y tendremos a este jovencito con nosotros".

De pronto se escuchó el llanto, su bebe ya había nacido, no podía creer lo feliz que se sentían, era un hombre bendecido.

En la cancha todo mundo preguntaba por el capitán estaban por recibir las medallas y la copa y no sabían donde estaba. Hasta que de pronto lo vieron entrar por el túnel jamás lo habían visto tan radiante, tan feliz entonces lo gritó a los cuatro vientos

"¡Tengo un hijo! ¡Ya soy padre!"

Más tarde se reunieron todos en el hospital a donde habían trasladado a Sanae y al bebe, para hacerles una revisión, Tsubasa salió con su hijo en brazos, y les dijo:

"Tengo el honor de presentarles a mi hijo Hayate Ozora" el pequeño dormía plácidamente en sus brazos "Gracias a su bisabuelo es que su madre y yo estamos juntos y que lo tenemos a el, por eso lo llamamos así, en honor a Hayate Nakazawa, el hombre que nos dejo la mayor herencia, una familia"


End file.
